Color
by Whalefox
Summary: First one of my reviewer choice fics. The theme was Color and it was chosen by zeegamer. After defeating all the titans, Eren, Mikasa and Armin fulfill their dream of visiting the sea. What awaits them there is nothing more than a brand new experience that they all can't get enough of and Mikasa doesn't want to ever leave. This is all about their friendship, no ships in this fic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Attack on Titan

**A.N.: **This is the first one of my reviewer choice fics. The theme was Color and was chosen by zeegamer. I hope you all enjoy it. Also whoever chose Magic, Storybook and Ice Cream please shoot me a PM so I can write them. And since none of you pm-ed me so I could take them off the poll, whoever PMs me first will get the Storybook or Magic theme since I have no way of knowing who chose it first which is why I asked for the PM in the first place. Also as much as I love getting reviews, I don not appreciate getting ones telling me to update my stories, I do have a life outside of this website and writing fanfictions. Luckily this is a very small, small amount of people.

**Color**

She could not believe this was happening for them. She had no idea how it had ended up like this but she couldn't help the small smile on her face. The titans were finally gone. The walls had fallen. They had even managed to overthrow the king and replace him with Historia. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered now was what was laying out in front of them. Water. Beautiful blue-green water that spread out until it disappeared along the horizon. The golden sunlight skimming its way along the, what was Armin had said they were called? That's right, skimming along the waves causing bright white lights dance along them. It was beautiful. She turned to look at the young boys to her right. Her smile grew even more at the sight of the two boys' faces, both of their mouths wide-open in surprise at the sight in front of them.

"Last one down is a M.P.!"

"Eren, wait up!"

Mikasa laughed as the blond boy ran off after Eren. She took off after them.

She reached the sea first. Eren had tripped on his way down, allowing Armin to surpass him in their race. Both Mikasa and Armin laughed when Eren got up covered in the pale tan sand.

"Gross! It's in my mouth!" Eren started spitting, trying to get the sand out to no avail.

"It's beautiful."

Mikasa and Eren looked over at Armin who had plopped down on the beach and leaned back to look at the sky. His expression showed how he was trying to take it all in. He looked over at his two childhood friends.

"I know it's silly since it's technically the same sky we could see from Zhiganshina and from inside the walls, but it's just so much larger than the sky from the there."

Eren sat down next to his friend.

"It's silly, it's neat. It might be the same sky but it is different. It's huge compared to the one from back inside the wall. And not just that, but look at it. It's more blue, the clouds are more white. It might be the same sky, but there is nothing similar about them at all."

Armin looked over at his friend and nodded,

"Yeah, it's as if it's more alive. It's no longer being suffocated by the walls and the pollution of the city."

Mikasa just sat in the sand, watching her two friends since childhood, the boy whose intelligence could outsmart any other person that she has ever met and the boy whose rash impulsiveness had saved her life on numerous occasions, as they sat there so innocently looking at the vast sky hanging over them, soaking it all in. She wondered what it would look like at sunset in a few hours. She started moving her hand in the sand. She looked down at the sand her hand was shifting. It was a beautiful pale, tan color. It actually reminded her of Ymir's and Eren's skin. It felt warm against her skin.

She lifted her hand up to stare at the sand that had remained on her hand. It stood out against her pale skin. She looked at it closer, noting that it wasn't just a pale tan but rather was composed of various colors. There was white specks here, black specks there, varying shades of pink and brown. It was like looking at a different kind of rainbow. She sat there looking at this gritty multicolor miracle of nature wondering if anyone, who in the past, had sat here on this very beach and admired this sand and all the colors that made it up.

"Mikasa, hurry up!"

Mikasa looked up to see Eren and Armin running towards the sea and taking off their shirts and pants to swim in the turquoise water. Her earlier smiled returned as she followed the boys into the water and stripping off her outerwear. She looked at the waves as she raced into the sea. They came up in a turquoise wall, collapsed on themselves in a pure white foam and rushed up to meet her in an odd mixture of the white and the dark, dark brown of the sand underneath. They were beautiful.

"Dammit!"

Mikasa looked over to where Eren and Armin were to see Armin laughing at Eren's body being swept back to the shore against his will. She swam over to them to swim and play around with them in this unique first moment that they had never thought, but had dreamed, was possible for them.

All three of them laid out in a row in the dark, wet sand, with their feet and legs being covered by the water periodically. They all sighed in unison.

"Look it's different now."

Eren and Mikasa both looked up at Armin's words to look at the sky once more.

Mikasa saw Eren's eyes widen at the new sky.

"It's not even close to the same sky from the walls. It's beautiful."

The three of them stayed on their backs, looking up at this new sky. The golds, oranges, pinks, yellows, purples, reds and blues were all intermingled creating a unique sunset that would never be the same as any other sunset. It was stunning to behold.

Mikasa looked over at her two boys contemplating the sky. If only they could keep this happy moment forever. Then she remembered. She ran back to their clothes and reached into Armin's jacket's pocket and took out their empty water skin. It wasn't ideal but it would work until she could get it to a glass bottle. She ran over to the boys and started scooping the sand into the water skin.

Armin looked over at Mikasa, "What are you doing?"

Mikasa looked up at her friend.

"I wanted to keep this moment and I thought this sand would be perfect to do so."

Eren laughed, "Then maybe you should grab some of those branches and leaves from the forest we passed through on the way here."

She knew he was joking but she couldn't help herself from breaking out into a huge smile. She remembered all the greens, browns and blacks that she had seen in that forest. They were so fresh and seemed to breath. She wondered how many other sights and colors that the world was hiding from her. She thought to herself what a fun journey it would be to find all these new colors. She would have to bring Eren and Armin with her. All these new experiences would be pointless without them at her side. And even if it was just a joke, Eren did give her a fun idea, collecting something for each new color and sight they came across. She giggled as she responded,

"I think I'll do that."


End file.
